Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai
by Hime Yumi Tiara
Summary: <html><head></head>Kehilangan merupakan hal yang datang silih berganti. walau begitu untuk kehilangan dirimu begitu sulit untuk diterima. terserah, jika kau menganggapku apa, aku hanya menginginkan jawaban dari do'a yang setiap harinya ku ucapkan pada Tuhan. Keinginanku untuk memiliki dirimu. disini. didekatku. SasuFemNaru. first multichap fic.</html>


Drap... Drap... Drap.. Langkah kaki cepat terdengar mendekat kearah sebuah pohon rindang yang sedang menjadi tumpuan seorang anak lelaki untuk menyandarkan punggungnya. Buku tebal yang sedari tadi dibaca nya tak pernah berhenti menunjukkan halaman halaman yang dipenuhi rumus dan hitungan. Sudah jelas ia tak mungkin bisa diganggu bukan? Tapi..

"Oii.. Teme, dimana bunga kelopak 4 ku?" derap langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat didepan Sasuke, seorang ank perempuan dengan ikat twintail di kepalanya yang bergoyang berkacak pinggan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"..." Sudah dibilang ia tak bisa diganggu.

"Teme..." anak kecil itu menggoyang goyangkan badan Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Dobe, cepat minggir aku sedang belajar" jawab Sasuke yang menyerah dengan tingkah teman karibnya. Naruto.

"Urusaii.." Naruto mencibir Sasuke tepat didepan wajah pucat yang terus menunduk tak ingin melewatkan satu kata pun dari bukunya.

"Cepat kembalikan.. aku ingin membuat permohonan" Naruto kembali menggoyang goyang kan badan Sasuke bedanya sekarang jarak mereka sangat dekata karna Naruto yang telah menundukkan badannya.

Blush.. sedikit rona merah tercetak jelas di wajah pucat milik Sasuke.

"Ne, Teme ada apa dengan mukamu?" Tanya Naruto kembali lebih mendekatkan wajahnya mengintip wajah Teme-nya

"Ini. Cepat pergi buat permohonan" Sasuke menyerah dengan mengeluarkan bunga berkelopak 4 pas dari saku bajunya

"Yay.. Arigatou" Jawab Naruto melompat kegirangan sambil berlalu pergi ke pinggir taman dimana mereka berada sekarang.

**Sayonara wa Tadashii Kotoba Janai**

Written By : Hime Yumi Tiara

.

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : SasuFemNaru

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Standar Warning Applied, One shoot,Alur cepat,ide pasaran,Typo dan EYD yang masih berantakan (?),kesalahan yang tak disengaja oleh Author *plak xD. SasuFemNaru.

Serr~.. Disinilah Naruto sekarang dipinggir taman didekat rumah dengan tanah tempat ia berpijak lebih tinggi beberapa meter dari tempat dimana ia bercek cok dengan Sasuketadi.

Naruto duduk perlahan dengan kedua tangan yang tetap memegang bunga permohonan nya. Ia menarik nafas sejenak lalu menutup mata, sedang mulutnya mulai terlihat bergerak merapal kata demi kata yang ingin ia utarakan didepan sebuah bunga dengan kelopak empat. Anak kecil yang mempercayai mitos bahwa buinga itu akan menyampaikan doanya pada Tuhan terasa sangat aneh, tapi itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"... biarkan Sasuke disini,bersamaku,selamanya" kalimat terakhir yang terdengar lebih jelas dari kalimat kalimat sebelumnya itu menjadi penutup do'a Naruto. bersamaan dengan angin yang kembali bertiup,Naruto melepas bunga itu. Semoga sampai ke tangan Tuhan.

Perlahan Naruto membuka kelopak Seketika, ia terkejut bola matanya membulat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kyaa.. Teme.. sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Seketika mata Naruto yang baru terbuka itu membulat.

"Baru saja saat bunga tadi terlepas" jawab Sasuke datar

"Hah, Yokatta.." Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega

"Hayaku kaerou..." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, bersiap membantu Naruto untuk berdiri

"Dobe.." lanjutnya

Serr~ angin kembali bertiup membawa bunga bunga yang bermekaran dihati Naruto kecil ini. Ia tersenyum malu sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sang Teme.

"Teme.. tadi pagi baa-san masak ramen kan? Aku boleh cicip yaa" Naruto tersenyum lima jari tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke saat mereka berjalan pulang.

"kau sudah izin?"

"sudah.." jawab Naruto berbohong

"Aku tahu kau berbohong"

"Tehe~" Naruto hanya cengengesan

Jalan pulang yang hanya bisa dilewati motor itu tampak penuh dengan kicauan dari Naruto yang terus terusan mengoceh tentang ini dan itu dari hal yang tak penting sampai hal yang tak penting lainnya (?) Sasuke hanya terus menatap jalan tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, namun tak pernah melepas genggaman tangannya pada Naruto. dan mungkin ialah yang memgang tangan Naruto lebih kuat.

_**~10 years after!**_

"Huaa~~ baa-san... ramen mu tetap sama.. enak.. haha" Naruto yang telah tumbuh menjadi anak remaja yang cantik. Namun, tak mengurang keluguannya yang membuatnya tampak lucu dan periang. Sampai saat ini pun Naruto masih sering mengunjungi rumah Sasuke walaupun mereka sudah remaja semuanya masih lama seperti dulu sewaktu kecil. Satu hal pun tak ada yang berubah.

"Kau selalu bisa memujiku Naruchan" Mikoto menepuk puncak kepala Naruto pelan.

"Sasu dimana baa-san?" tanya Naruto

"dikamar mungkin" jawab Mikoto lalu melanjutkan acara memasaknya

"oke, Naru kesana dulu ya"

"Ya"

Langkah Naruto mulai menapaki satu persatu anak tangga untuk mencapai kamar Sasuke, lalu berhenti di depan ruang dengan pintu berwarna coklat dengan tulisan "JANGAN DIGANGGU" tergantung di pintunya.

"Teme.." Naruto berujar sambil mengetuk pintu

"..." tak ada jawaban dari dalam

"Teme.. "Naruto memanggil untuk yang kedua kalinya

Cklek.. pintu itu tiba tiba terbuka menampakkan sosok Sasuke dibaliknya "Baka Dobe, kau tidak bisa membaca?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada malas

"Aku tidak menganggu aku kan Cuma mau mengajak mu main.." Naruto menunduk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"itu tidak ada bedanya" Sasuke kembali bersiap menutup pintu

"Ne.. Teme chotto.." Sedang Naruto menahan Sasuke untuk menutup pintunya

"Onegaii.." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah memelas dan suara yang direndahkan

"Tch.. kau ini..." Dan.. Sasuke pun kalah (?)

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**  
>"Dobe, kau mau kemana?" ujar Sasuke berjalan disamping Naruto dengan kedua tang disaku celananya<p>

"aku mau ke taman.. sudah lama kan kita tidak kesana?" jawab Naruto

"kita baru kesana minggu lalu" ujar Sasuke

"Hehe..." Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya

Mentari berada di barat daya sekarang menunjukkan senja yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. Berkas cahaya dari mentari yang tertutup awan terlihat indah dipadadukan dengan biru langit. Taman dimana kedua remaja tadi berada terlihat sepi, mungkin karna sudah sore.

Tapi, mata Naruto yang tajamberhasil menangkap gerobak eskrim yang sepi pengunjung dipinggir taman. Tanpa pikir panjang ataupun aba aba. Naruto berlari menuju gerobak eskrim itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggelengkan kepala dibelakangnya.

"kau terlalu cuek Dobe" gumam Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang sedang berlari dengan semangatnya

Naruto menerima 1 eskrim dari tangan sang penjual, lidahnya mulai bergelayut kesana kesini mencicipi inci dari eskrim yang ia pegang.

"Ini, terima kasih" Sasuke yang datang dari belakang Naruto langsung menyerahkan selembar uang kertas ke penjual tadi, lalu menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari sana untuk mendapatkan ketenangan untuk mereka Naruto yang sedari tadi menjilati eskrim nya tak menghiraukan tarikan tangan Sasuke, yang ia tahu ia hanya harus mengikuti kemana Sasuke berjalan.

Ditengah berkas cahaya senja yang terbentuk di awan gelap 2 remaja itu duduk di sebuah bangku panjang tepat dibawah sebuah pohon Sakura. Eskrim yang sedari tadi Naruto nikmati sudah tinggal setengah. Sasuke masih tetap dengan tatapan kelamnya yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sambil menatap Naruto disampingnya.

"Teme, kau tidak mau cicip? Ini enak sekali loh" Naruto menawarkan eskrimnya pada Sasuke

"..." Sasuke hanya menggeleng

"Ne, ada apa, kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu" lanjut Naruto

"Iiee.. Dobe, apa kaasan sudah cerita?" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Cerita? Tentang? Eng.. kurasa tidak" Naruto menyudahi kalimatnya dengan satu santapan terakhir eskrimnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak penting" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan mendapati wajah Dobenya yang berhiaskan eskrim disekitar mulutnya.

"Tch.. kau ini.." Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanan nya kearah sudut bibir Naruto yang menyisakan eskrim disana.

Lalu tepat pada saat itu Serr~~ angin bertiup kembali menerpa rambut Naruto yang twintail, memberi kemudahan Sasuke untuk membersihkan seluruh bekas eskrim yang tersisa di kulit wajah Naruto. sedang Naruto? Ya, perempuan itu terpana, terkunci dengan kelam mata Sasuke yang menyimpan sejuta artian, Smirk nya yang berusaha ia sembunyikan masih bisa Naruto lihat disana. Naruto tersenyum.

"Teme.. cerita apa?" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya meminta jawaban

"Tak penting, ayo pulang, mentari sudah tenggelam"

"Yada! beritahu aku dulu..." Naruto memutar kepalanya menghindari dari tatapan Sasuke

"Yasudah, Jaa ne aku deluan" Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya setelah melambaikan sedikit tangannya pada Naruto

"Teme.. kau ini..." Naruto terpaksa mengikuti langkah Sasuke tanpa lupa memukul pelan punggung Sasuke.

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**

"Jaa ne Teme" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang lebih dulu berbelok ke kiri memasuki pekarangan rumah nya. Dan Naruto masih harus menapaki beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai dirumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Teme.. kau tidak pernah benar menjawab sapaan" Gumam Naruto kesal

Tak lama ia telah memasuki rumahnya disambut dengan sambutan hangat dari Kushina. "Naruchan, ayo makan dulu" Ujar sang ibu

"Ramen?" Naruto menyahut dengan mata berbinar

"Bukan, hanya takoyaki Naruchan, gomen ne" jawab Kushina sedih

"Daijoubu kaasan, itu juga enak" jawab Naruto tak hilang semangat

"Ini" Kushina memberikan Naruto sepiring penuh takoyaki

"Eum." Naruto membayangkan betapa enaknya takoyaki itu.

"Naruchan tadi kemana?" Kushina menemani Naruto makan

"Ke taman sama Sasuke"

"Oh, Naruchan udah tau belum?" Tanya kushina

"Tahu.. a..apa?" Naruto balik bertanya disela mulutnya yang penuh

"Kata mikoto-chan, Sasuke akan pindah ke Tokyo" jawab Kushina kembali

"Uhuk.." Seketika Naruto tersedak mendengar jawaban sang ibu. Kushina yang juga terkejut segera mengambil air untuk Naruto

"Pelan pelan Naruchan" ujar Kushina sambil menggosok punggung Naruto

"Be.. Benarkah kaasn?" Naruto meminta kepastian dengan mata yang mulai berkaca

'Jadi, ini cerita yang Sasuke maksud" sambungnya dalam hati

"Kaasan juga belum tahu, tapi.. Yah"

"Kaasan Naru ke kamar dulu ya" Naruto segera memotong perkataan sang ibu lalu berlari menuju kamarnya

Jdar.. Pintu kamar Naruto tertutup dengan keras sebelum akhirnya terddengar suara tangis Naruto yang pecah. Isakannya yang menyayat hati bergabung dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dipipinya. Mata sapphire nya memerah, menahan perihnya berita yang baru saja ia dapat.

Kemana? Kemana mitos yang mengatakan bahwa bunga kelopak 4 itu akan menyampaikan do'anya pada Tuhan. Buktinya sekarang do'a yang ia ucapkan di setiap bunga kelopak 4 yang ia temukan hancur begitu saja. Apa do'anya terlalu susah untuk dikabulkan? Ia hanya minta Sasuke selalu ada bersamanya tapi, Argh. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa ia yang terlalu bodoh mempercayai mitos seperti itu.

"Hiks.." Isakan yang tersisa terdengar pilu ditengah remangnya kamar Naruto yang hanya disinari cahaya bulan dari jendela. Ia berusaha bangkit menuju kesana, mencari jawaban di antara satu satunya sumber cahaya yang bisa ia lihat sekarang. Berusaha protes kepada Tuhan, apa yang salah? Kenapa ia harus pergi? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam? Kemana semua bunga kelopak 4 itu? Jawab! Teriaknya dalam hati.

Ia masih disana hingga matanya yang sembab tertutup tak sanggup menahan kantuk dan lelah yang menyerang. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, biarkan ia terlelap pergi ke alam mimpi, melupakan fakta bahwa ia dikhianati oleh kepercayaan nya sendiri. Menemukan sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan di dunia semu yang terikat dengan kata 'Mungkin'.

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**

"Ngh.." Naruto melenguh dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Ia merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, bagaimana tidak tidur dengan posisi pundak yang tertekuk dan tangan yang terhimpit kepalanya sendiri membuat Nnaruto buru buru bangkit merenggangkan posisi tubuhnya.

Jendela yang semalam dibiarkannya terbuka, pagi ini sudah tertutup rapat. 'Siapa yang menutupnya?' gumam Naruto dalam hati. "paling kaasan tapi kenapa tidak membangunkanku, sampai badan terasa remuk begini" lanjutnya merutuki pagi nya yang hancur.

"Sasuke" Ujarnya dengan nada terkejut

Bagai tersambar petir Naruto segera mencuci wajahnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan terburu buru "Naruchan, kemana?" Kushina yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan sang anak pun dibuat bingung "ke sebelah kaasan" Jawab sang anak dengan sedikit berteriak "Naruto.." Desah Kushina lelah.

"Teme.. Teme.." Naruto memecah hening pagi dengan teriakan cempreng nya sambil mengetuk pintu rumah .

Cklek.. pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat akhirnya perlahan terbuka. Naruto yang sudah tak sabar mengutarakan maksud hatinya terlihat senang akan hal itu. Namun, sayangnya..

Jdang.. satu pukulan telak mendarat tepat dipuncak kepala Naruto.

"Ittai.." Naruto yang terkejut dengan itu memegang kepalanya sambil menahan tangis

"berisik dobe" ujar Sasuke yang memukul kepala Naruto dengan spatula yang ia pegang

"Temee...!" Naruto bersiap melayangkan tangannya untuk membalas pukulan Sasuke.

"Hup.. Ramen?" Sasuke menangkap tangan Naruto dan dengan wajah datarnya berusaha mengalihkan amarah Naruto.

"..." Naruto pun luluh. Seketika lupa akan maksud kedatangannya hari ini.

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**

"Slurpp.." Naruto yang memiliki kegilaan tersendiri akan ramen menyesap mi kenyal yang sedikit lagi habis tak bersisa itu dengan semangat yang ber api-api sedang Sasuke yang membuat mi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis, sedikit lucu dengan temannya ini.

"Teme.. minta minum" ujar Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"..." Sasuke menyerahkan segelas air putih ke tangan Naruto

"Glek.. Glekk.. Glekk.. Hah, segarnya.." Naruto meneguk habis segelas air putih tadi

"Dobe, tidak baik jika kau tidur dan tidak mengunci jendela" Ujar Sasuke sambil membereskan mangkuk bekas makanan Naruto

"Heh, kenapa.. kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto gelagapan "Jangan-jangan.." lanjutnya

"Hn?"

"kau yg menutup jendelaku?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada mengintimidasi

"memang salah, juga, seperti nya kau menangis" Jawab Sasuke dengan pokerfacenya

"Ti-tidak.. siapa yang menangis?" Naruto menggaruk garuk belakang kepalnya yang tak gatal

"Sokka? Tapi, matamu sembab" Sasuke berusaha menggoda Naruto

"Argh, Urusaii.. Aku.. aku akan mencuci piring" Naruto yang tadinya duduk langsung menuju ke wastafel dan mengambil spons lalu mulai mencuci piring.

"Kau memang tak pernah menservice tamumu dengan baik, Tuan sok cool" Naruto mencibir Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

"Service?" Sasuke yang tadinya akan menjauh kembali untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Ya, diservice dengan sangat baik"

"Hm.. jadi nona muda ini ingin diservice Heh?" Ujar Sasuke menekankan kata service di kalimatnya.

Perlahan, Sasuke memegang pinggang Naruto dari belakang, meletakkan dagu runcingnya di kulit tan bahu Naruto. "Seperti ini?" Ujar Sasuke watados

"Bu.. bukan.. bukan seper.." Naruto tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Dobe, bau tubuhmu masih sama" Ujar Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto

"a.. aku sedang mencuci piring" Ujar Naruto terbata dan tangannya yang memegang piring mulai sedikit gemetar.

"Kau terkena syndrome Hinata, Dobe?" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"ti-tidak.." jawab Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga menyesuaikan posisinya.

"Sebentar saja.." lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto harus mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bisa membuka pembicaraan dengan posisi seperti ini. Namun untungnya, ia bisa menetralisir keadaan jantungnya dan seketika memorinya mengingat apa tujuan perempuan itu datang kesini .

"Teme, apa kau akan pergi?" Ujar Naruto yang mengingat berita semalam

"kau sudah tahu? Aku masih bingung" Jawab Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya

"Hm.. dari kaasan, kenapa bingung?"

"aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini, tapi tousan yang sudah tua membutuhkanku di Tokyo"

"Begitu.." Naruto membuat nada suara serendah mungkin untuk menyembunyikan ribuan jarum yang baru saja menusuk hatinya.

"Kalau aku pergi apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa. Jiisan pasti lebih membutuhkan mu disana" Naruto menunjukkan senyum sayu nya di depan wajah Sasuke

"Kau yakin, Dobe? Jujur aku hanya menunggu kata setuju dari mu" Selidik Sasuke yang mulai melonggarkan pelukannya di pinggang Naruto

"Ya.. yakinlah" Jawab Naruto kembali memperlihatkan senyumnya

"Arigatou.. Naruto" Sasuke beralih melingkarkan lengan nya dileher Naruto berujar tepat disamping telinga Dobe-nya yang menahan gundukan airmata yang siap meledak keluar.

Tak lama..

Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya buru buru mencuci tangan, lalu berlari dari Sasuke sambil menutup mulut untuk meredam suara tangisnya. Sedang Sasuke berusaha mengejar Naruto yang berlari keluar dari rumah Sasuke, melewati Mikoto yang sedang menyapu teras "Dobe.." Teriak Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya

Grep.. Mikoto menangkap lengan Sasuke menghentikan pemuda itu mengejar Naruto

"Maaf Sasuke, lebih baik kau membiarkannya sendiri dulu" Ujar Mikoto

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**

Naruto kembali menghilang ditelan kamarnya, isakan nya kembali terdengar menyayat hati, semua yang ia tahan dari tadi sekarnang sudah keluar tak bersisa, rasa sakit itu, kehilangan itu, semuanya bercampur dalam airmata Naruto yang tak terbendung lagi.

"Naruchan.." Kushina mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya dengan suara pelan

"Ya.. Ya kaasan" Jawab Naruto disela tangisnya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kushina tak ragu untuk menemui anaknya setidaknya untuk menenangkan kegundahan hati Naruto. "Sasuke-kun akan pergi?" Tanya Kushina pelan sambil mengusap punggung Naruto lembut

"..." Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil menghapus jejak tangisnya

"Sabar ya" lanjut Kushina beralih memeluk Naruto

"Perpisahan itu sakit kaasan" ujar Naru dalam peluk sang ibu

"Ya, tapi, lama kelamaan kau akan terbiasa akan rasa sakit itu" jawab Kushina bijak

"memang ibu pernah merasakan?" Tanya Naruto lugu

"berpisah dengan ayahmu sudah lebih dari cukup" jawab Kushina dengan senyum terpaksa

"Maaf bu" Naruto sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya

"..." Kushina hanya menggeleng "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita buat pesta kecil untuk Sasuke?" Usul Kushina dengan senyum nya yang mengembang

Naruto seolah mendapati kesadarannya kembali dengan senyum seindah sang ibu Naruto menjawab "Setuju!"

Kushina membantu Naruto bangkit dan menghapus jejak airmata yang tercipta di pipi putri kesayangannya ini "Semuanya akan baik baik saja Naruchan"Gumam Kushina sebelum memeluk badan Naruto sekali lagi.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Dapur kecil keluarga mulai mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan untuk memasak sedang Kushina menyiapkan bahan bahan. Hari minggu yang menjelang siang ini membuat kedua ibu dan anak itu sangat bersemangat untuk memasak. Keduanya sepakat untuk membuat secetak kue, beberapa makanan kecil, dan juga makanan lainnya.

"Acaranya kapan? Sore atau malam kaasan?" Tanya Naruto sambil mematikan mixer yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menghaluskan adonan kue.

"Bagaimana kalau malam?" Jawab Kushina

"Baiklah.."

"Naruchan berani manggil Sasuke-kun kesini?" Lanjut Kushina

"Eng.." Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak

"Ya..?" Kushina tak sabar menunggu jawaban Naruto, ia sangat berharap Naruto berani untuk hal itu.

"Berani dong. Memang kenapa? Biasa aja kan?" Jawab Naruto dengan nada sarkastik

"Iya, iya Naruchan" Jawab Kushina menahan tawa.

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**

Semua makanan telah tersedia di meja kecil ruang tamu kediaman Naruto juga Sebuah kue indah yang bertuliskan "MATA NE SASUKE" Ditengah kue itu. Naruto terlihat tidak sabar menunggu Sasuke datang dan memakan kuenya.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya yang dipenuhi oleh noda kue Naruto bergegas memakai baju biasanya, kaos dan jeans. Sekarang, ia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perkataannya pada Kushina tadi.

"Mou Naru.. bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa" Gumamnya didepan cermin

"Tes senyum" lanjut nya sebelum tersenyum 5 jari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya masih didepan cermin

"Yup, sekarang" Ujar nya kemudian keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa gesa

"Chotto ne kaasan" Pamit Naruto saat melewati Kushina yang masih membersihkan dapur

"Ganbaree Naruchan" jawab Kushina sedikit berteriak

'Seeshh..' 'Huh..' begitulah Naruto mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak karuan, langkah kakinya yang semakin melambat saat mendekati rumah Sasuke tak sejalan dengan debar jantungnya yang malah semakin cepat. Parahnya, sekarang tangannya mulai berkeringat dan turun suhu dari sebelumnya.

'Tidak Naruchan kau tak boleh berbalik' Gumam Naruto dalam hatinya.

'Yosh' lanjutnya sebelum kembali mempercepat langkah nya hingga sampai di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha ini.

Tok.. Tok.. tanpa pikir panjnag Naruto langsung mengetuk pintu besar dihadapnnya. Belum ada jawaban. Dan tangannya semakin dingin. Tok.. Tok.. dengan tangan kaku ia kembali mengetuk pintu itu. "Ha'i" akhirnya terdengar sahutan wanita dari dalam, tak lama pintu itu pun terbuka menampakkan Mikoto yang terlihat tergesa gesa.

"Naruchan.. ada apa?" Ujar Mikoto dengan nada selembut mungkin

"a.. ano.. Sasuke.."

'kenapa malah gagap baka' Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berbicara tak jelas didepan Mikoto

"Oh.. dia baru saja keluar" Jawab Mikoto

"o.. Oh, ya, jadi.. itu.." Naruto makin gelagapan sambil memeras kedua tangan nya bergantian

"Naruchan daijoubu?" Mikoto mulai khawati dengan perempuan yang sudah sangat dekat dengan nya ini

"Da.. daijoubu baasan.. tolong sampaikan pada nya nanti kaasan mengajak untuk makan malam bersama, kami baru saja selesai masak" Akhirnya dengan susah payah Naruto mengucapkan astu kalimatnya.

"Sokka? Ne, Arigatou Naruchan" Mikoto tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu.

"Ha'i.. Sampai jumpa baasan" jawab Naruto lalu pamit dengan terburu buru.

'Yokatta..' gumamnya sambil menghembuskan nafas.

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**

"Kaasan, Sasuke pasti datang kan?" Naruto yang terlihat cantik dengan dress santai sebatas lutut. Satusatunya dress yang ia miliki. Juga dengan dandanan sederhana dari Kushina terlihat panik dengan terus bolak balik ke depan,mengintip dari jendela berharap orang yang ditunggunya segera datang.

"Lebih baik kau tenang dulu Naruchan, sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang" Kushina mengusap punggung Naruto

Benar saja, tak lama.. terdengar ketukan dari depan rumah Naruto. dengan gelagapan perempuan itu membenarkan penampilan dirinya, lalu menuju ke sumber suara dan bersiap membuka pintu.

Cklek.. tangan Naruto yang kembali menjadi dingin terlihat gemetar memegang gagang pintunya.

"Se.. Selamat datang" Ucapnya dengan sedikit gagap sambil menundukkan badannya 90 derajat tepat setelah pintu itu terbuka.

"Arigatou Naruchan" Naruto mendengar Mikoto yang menyahut, lalu ia kembali berdiri. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya Naruto mendapati Sasuke yang berada tepat didepannya dengan wajah poker seperti biasa.

"Si..Si..Silahkan masuk" Naruto semakin gugup setelah melihat Sasuke 'Baka Naru, kenapa harus gugup, ayo bersikap seperti biasa, ayo' Semangat Naruto dalam hatinya.

Mikoto masuk mengikuti arahan dari Naruto,sedang Sasuke mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang. Ketiganya sekarang telah berada di ruang makan yang berhiaksan berbagai macam makanan,seperti nasi goreng+tomat yang Naruto buat setelah pulang dari rumah Sasuke tadi. Persis seperti kesukaan Sasuke. Tapi, jangan lupakan kue yang Naruto buat itu salah satu hidangan istimewa bagi Naruto (?)

Tak lama pesta pun dimulai, Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke sedang Mikoto bersebelahan dengan Kushina. Keempatnya mulai menyantap hidangan pembuka yang dibuat Kushina. Lalu hidangan utama juga dari Kushina. Dan terakhir kue yang Naruto buat.

"sebelum menyantap hidangan penutup buatan Naruto.. untuk keberhasilan Sasuke disana, KANPAI!" Ujar Kushina mengangkat gelasnya dan menyentuhkannya dengan gelas milik yang lain.

"Teme, ini buatan ku sendiri jadi, pasti enak" Naruto yang sudah mendapati kembali keprevayaan dirinya memotong kue itu lalu menaruhnya di hadapan Sasuke, walaupun tak ada respon berarti dari sana Naruto tetap menunjukkan senyum 5 jarinya.

Tiba tiba "Huek" Sasuke memuntuhkan kue yang baru satu suap masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Are?! Ada apa?" Naruto mulai panik, sambil menuangkan air outih dan memberikannnya pada Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke segera meneguk habis air itu, dan bernafas lega karna nyawanya bisa terselamtkan (?)

"kuemu terlalu manis Dobe" Ujarnya dengan wajah kesal sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet yang tersedia disana.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun" Ujar Kushina yang prihatin akan nasib Sasuke yang mendapati hidangan penutup seperti itu.

"Gomen" Gumam Naruto menahan tangis

"Daijoubu Naruchan" Ucap Mikoto

Tiba Tiba..

Sret.. Naruto terlihat keluar dari meja makan, berlari sambil menutup kedua mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Sasuke.." Ujar Mikoto dengan nada lelah pada Sasuke

"Mu..mungkin memang kue Naruto yang salah" Jawab Kushina sambil mengambil sepotong kue yang tersedia di hadapannya lalu mencicipi kue itu.

"uhuk.." tak lama kushina mengeluarkan kue itu kembali

"Sasuke lebih baik kau menyusul Naruto" Kata Mikoto dengan wajah menyesal

"hn" dengan trademark itu, Sasuke terpaksa menyusul Naruto yang entah kemana.

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**

Lampu yang terang didalam sekarang telah tergantikan cahaya remang dari sang rembulan yang sudah beberapa hari ini menampakkan wujudnya diluar, seiring dengan Sasuke yang berjalan ke pekarangan belakang rumah Naruto, mata nya tak berhenti beredar mencari sosok Naruto ditengah keremangan itu. Hingga tak lama terdengar suara samar isakan tangis kecil yang berasal dari arah kursi panjang yang ada disana. Sasuke berjalan perlahan ke arah sumber suara

"Hiks" Naruto menunduk sambil menyeka sisa tetesan kristal bening yang ada dipipinya. Sampai ia tak mengetahui siapa yang telah duduk disampingnya.

"Gomen" Ujar Sasuke singkat sambil mengangkat kakinya dan menjadikan kaki lain sebagai tumpuannya.

Naruto tersentak dan langsung mengarahkan matanya ke sumbur suara yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Te.. Teme.." Ujar nya tergagap

"..." Sasuke hanya menatap lurus seperti biasanya

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, sibuk akan semua kata dan hal hal lain yang bergelayut, berlarian kesana kemari di dalam pikiran masing masing. Membuat suasana dingin diluar semakin mencekam, Naruto berharap rembulan diatas sana bisa memberi sedikit kehangatan untuk hati nya yang tiba tiba membeku, sakit, hingga akhirnya luka seperti saat ini.

Sedang Sasuke, ia masih memiliki satu hal yang sangat ingin ia utarakan. Menunggu waktu yang tepat? Itu alasan klise Sasuke. Tapi, semua itu tak tergambar diwajah pucat datarnya. Hingga Naruto tak mengetahui apa yang pria disampingnya ini pikirkan setengah mati.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa melepasmu begitu saja. maaf" ucap Naruto dengan tenggorokan yang kering membuat suaranya terdengar serak

"..." Sasuke masih diam tak bersuara

"Maaf, karna menyusahkan mu" lanjut Naruto

"Aku tahu. Dan mungkin aku juga begitu" akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara, dengan nada yang terdengar serius dan iris onyx nya yang mengalihkan pandangan lurus kearah Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto berpura pura bodoh, atau mungkin ia memang bodoh?

"Naruto.."Tangan dingin Sasuke beralih menggenggam tangan Naruto yang terbungkus oleh kulit tan mulusnya. Iris onyxnya menatap dalam seseorang yang berada tepat di depannya, mencoba memahami keadaan yang terpancar dari iris Sapphire Naruto.

"..." Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia menikmati tatapan dingin Sasuke namun ia tahu ada kehangatan disana jika ia berani masuk kemata itu lebih dalam. Naruto yakin akan hal itu.

"Daisuki Naruto. apa kau bersedia menjadi pacarku?" Sasuke mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan akhir yang menghembusakn nafas panjang. Walaupun air mukanya tak berubah masih datar. Sepertinya inilah yang Sasuke pikirkan dari tadi.

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto tersentak, mulutnya ternganga dan mata yang tadi berhenti menangis kembali mengeluarkan kristal bening hingga mengaburkan keindahan iris sapphire nya.

"Sasuke-apa-kau-maksudmu-kau-dan-aku?" Naruto menyelesaikan satu kalimatnya dengan jeda dihampir setiap katanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan

"Hn"

"itu.. itu tidak mungkin.. maksudku.. kita akan jauh, kenapa kau harus mengatakannya saat ini?" "Hiks" tangis Naruto kembali pecah

Grep.. Sasuke memeluk Naruto, membenamkan tangis Naruto dalam dadanya, ia mengusap rambut blonde Naruto pelan berusaha menenangkan perempuan itu. "aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu" Gumamnya pelan namun bisa dijangkau oleh telinga Naruto.

"Aku juga membutuhkan jawaban" Ujar Sasuke tegas setelah melepas pelukannya pada Naruto

"..." Naruto terdiam sebentar "Aku.." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku memikirkan hal yang sama... Ya.. aku mau" jawab Naruto diakhir dengan senyum khasnya yang mengembang.

Sasuke menunjukkan senyumnya lalu untuk kedua kalinya membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya

"kapan kau akan pergi?" Gumam Naruto

"Besok" jawab Sasuke

"Argh, teme.. kau ini" Naruto memukul pelan punggung Sasuke. 'kenapa ia mengatakkannya saat ia akan benar benar pergi?' tanya Naruto kesal dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke..Naruto, kalian dimana?" terdengar suara Kushina yang nyaring dari dalam rumah

"Ha'i" jawab keduanya bersamaan

Mereka berjalan kembali ke rumah Naruto, tak lama Mikoto pamit begitupun dengan Sasuke.

"Mata ashita Dobe"

"Mata ashita Sasuke" Naruto melambaikan tanganya dengan semangat

**Sayonara wa tadashii kotoba janai**

"Jadi, apa semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangan kesemua sudut kamar Sasuke

"Hn" jawab Sasuke "arigatou dobe" lanjutnya berterima kasih dengan menepuk puncak kepala Naruto pelan karna telah membantu dirinya packing.

Tit.. Tit.. tak lama terdengar klakson kecil dari arah luar rumah. "itu pasti travel mu Teme" Gumam Naruto sambil mengancing kantong terakhir dari koper Sasuke.

"Hn, apa kau bisa berbalik sebentar?" Sasuke mendekatkan diri ke Naruto

"berbalik? Seperti ini?" Ujar Naruto dengan wajah innocent nya berbalik membelakangi Sasuke

"..." dengan perlahan Sasuke mengalungkan sebuah kalung dengan mata berwarna biru sapphire, persis seperti warna mata Naruto di leher kekasihnya barunya itu. "Dou?" lanjutnya sambil membawa Naruto ke depan cermin dengan perlahan

"A.. Kirei.." Naruto tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Menunjukkan senyum untuk Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo cepat" Terdengar teriakan Mikoto dari arah bawah

Sasuke segera menyeret kopernya diikuti oleh Naruto yang mengekor dari belakang tanpa berhenti memandangi kalung barunya 'ini pasti mahal' gumamnya dalam hati.

Koper milik Sasuke sudah berada di bagasi mobil dengan aman. Pria itu lantas berpamitan kepada ibunya, Kushina, dan terakhir Naruto.

"Cupp" saat ia menghampiri Naruto, tak banyak kata yang yang ia ucapkan hanya saja kecupan di kening Naruto itu sudah menjelaskan semua apa yang akan Sasuke katakan

"Aku mencintaimu Dobe" Lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya hilang memasuki mobil travel nya yang akan mengantar ke bandara

"Ma.. Mata ne Sasuke-kun" Gumam Naruto kecil

_Ini bukan akhir tapi, ini adalah awal dari semuanya_

^Owari^

Assalamu'alaikum semuanya... *sokalim

Apa kabar? Baik? Pasti baik semua dong. Tapi, yang lagi sakit GWS yaaa~

Ini fic SasuFemNaru yang kedua buatan Tia, yang kalau di artinya –PERPISAHAN BUKANLAH KATA YANG BENAR- masih random,acakadul,dan gak banget kan? Tia tahu kok # mengecewakan para senpaii!

Ini juga fic multichap yang pertama. Jadi, mohon bantuannya di chapter yang lain.

Semua ini hanyalah karya dari Tia yang belum apa-apa di dunia tulismenulis(?) Tapi, jika diluar sana masih ada orang yang berbaik hati memberikan saran agar Tia jadi lebih baik. Silahkan sampaikan itu dikotak riview.. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Mata ne!

-Tiara


End file.
